ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's The Avengers: The Thanos Quest (2015 film)
Marvel's The Avengers: The Thanos Quest '(classified as Avengers Assemble: The Thanos Quest in the UK and Ireland) or simply '''''The Avengers 2 is the upcoming sequel to the 2012 American superhero film The Avengers, based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. Robert Downey, Jr., Chris Evans, Chris Hemsworth, Scarlett Johansson, Mark Ruffalo, Jeremy Renner, Samuel L. Jackson and Damion Poitier reprise their roles from the previous film, whilst joining cast include Anthony Mackie, Stephanie Szostak and Hugo Weaving. The film is being directed by and written by Joss Whedon, as well as distributed by Walt Disney Pictures and Marvel Studios. The film will be released in 3D on May 1, 2015 worldwide. 'Cast' *'Robert Downey, Jr. '''as '''Tony Stark / Iron Man' *'Chris Evans '''as '''Steve Rogers / Captain America' *'Chris Hemsworth '''as '''Thor Odinson' *'Scarlett Johansson '''as '''Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow' *'Mark Ruffalo '''as '''Dr. Bruce Banner / Hulk' *'Jeremy Renner '''as '''Clint Barton / Hawkeye' *'Anthony Mackie '''as '''Sam Wilson / Falcon' *'Stephanie Szostak '''as '''Janet Van Dyne / Wasp' *'Samuel L. Jackson '''as '''Nick Fury' *'Damion Poitier '''as '''Thanos' *'Hugo Weaving '''as '''Johann Schmidt / Red Skull / Dell Rusk' *'Cobie Smulders '''as '''Maria Hill' *'Emily VanCamp '''as '''Sharon Carter' *'Alexis Denisof '''as '''The Other' Don Cheadle reprises the role of Ltn. James Rhodes. Gwyneth Paltrow reprises her role of Pepper Potts in a cameo. Stan Lee has a cameo as a SHIELD agent. Jessica Chastain appears as Betty Ross. Paul Bettany '''returns as the voice of '''JARVIS. Chris Pratt 'reprises his role of Peter Quill / Star-Lord from 2014's ''Guardians of the Galaxy. '''Synopsis When Thanos the true mind behind Loki's attack on New York city returns to take revenge on the humans by using a cosmic power stone called the Infinity Gem to destroy the earth's core, Nick Fury is forced to reassemble the Avengers with a couple of new members to stop the world wide threat. The film is 165 minutes long, 22 minutes longer than it's preceder. 'Plot' In deep space a small ship piloted by the Star-Lord is being hunted by a much larger warship belonging to the mad titan Thanos. Star-Lord is in possession of a cosmic power stone called the Infinity Gem and is aware that Thanos will attempt to use it to destroy the Earth and the rest of the universe. When Star-Lord is captured and brought before Thanos and the Other, he tells them that they have already lost and teleports away just before the titan can retrieve the Gem. On Earth, Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Clint Barton and a number of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents infiltrate a Russian mafia warehouse and take down the General in charge of the operations as he attempts to escape. They are then confronted by Star-Lord who teleports to their location and hands Steve the Infinity Gem and tells him to keep it safe from them before he dies due to his wounds following his battle with the Chitauri. Barton then asks Rogers what they should do and Rogers replies by telling him the only thing they can do... Reassemble the Avengers. In a small village, in South America a group of soldiers terrorise and rob a number of poor families as well as kill several men. When the soldiers attempt to leave they are cornered by the Hulk who tosses them around and leaves them horrified. Bruce returns to his house in a village close by where Betty Ross is waiting for him and informs him that Natasha Romanoff who comes out of the shadows needs to speak to him and as they see each other they exchange smiles. Rogers visits an A.I.M. (Advanced Idea Mechanics) facility where he confronts Janet van Dyne about joining the Avengers after hearing about her being an ally of Tony Stark's. In a desert, in New Mexico Nick Fury and a number of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents await Thor's arrival as the bifrost hits the surface of the earth. In New York city, in Stark Tower, Tony Stark is working on an AI suit of armor called Ultron-9 in his workshop when he is interrupted by James Rhodes who tells him to go out once in a while and informs him that someone is waiting to see him downstairs. When Tony gets there he is confronted by Maria Hill. Stark tells her that they can't last without him and Hill interrupts him saying that they can't last without Iron Man and Stark tells her that he is Iron Man and asks her to wait five minutes. Hill then follows him up to his workshop where she witnesses Stark fly off into the night sky as Iron Man. The next day, Banner, van Dyne, Thor, Rogers, Fury, Hill, Wilson, Romanoff and Barton assemble on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and Fury and Rogers explain the situation telling the others that what we witnessed four years ago during Loki's attack on New York city was just the beginning, as well as informs them how they got in possession of the Infinity Gem. S.H.I.E.L.D. then detects a squad of Chitauri approaching the Helicarrier and Thor and Wasp head out to confront them and after defeating a number of the aliens the rest are successful in stealing the Infinity Gem. The Chitauri then arrive on Thanos' ship which is orbiting the Earth and deliver the Gem to him and he then vaporizes them. That evening Nick Fury welcomes secretary Dell Rusk onto the Helicarrier and introduces him to the Avengers. Dell Rusk, who was sent by the President, informs the heroes that after their failure to protect the Gem, the President has ordered for the Avengers to be terminated. In New York city, in Stark Tower, Rogers confronts Stark about him not wanting to be a part of the Avengers and tells him of the President's decision to terminate the team. Stark shows no interest until Rogers mentions the Infinity Gem being in the possession of the Chitauri. Stark then tells him that he's had a change of heart and goes to the Helicarrier with him. Upon their arrival, Rogers and Stark find that a number of soldiers have arrived to take the Avengers in custody and this causes Banner to transform into the Hulk and attack the soldiers, but is soon knocked unconscious. Meanwhile Stark sneaks into the vault in which the Gem was stolen from and scans for traces of Gem energy. Fury then catches him in the room and asks him what he is doing in here and Tony replies by saying that he is saving the world... agian. When the soldiers come to take him into custody, he has just enough time suit-up into his Mark 47 and escape from the Helicarrier. Dell Rusk then succeeds in causing an explosion on the cargo deck (having flashbacks of his encounter with Thanos, the Chitauri and the Infinity Gem during the process) and creating a distraction which gives him enough time to attack Captain America and remove his mask, revealing himself to be the Red Skull and that when he touched the Tesseract, he was teleported into another dimension where he encountered many beings, including his new master Thanos and following a clash between the two in which Captain America prevails, Red Skull tells him that he was the one that organised the termination of the Avengers and that his master is coming and he will turn this tiny world into ashes, before dying. In Stark Tower, Tony is working on a device that will work as an allergic reaction to the Chitauri who are powered by the Infinity Gem and is met by Pepper Potts who is surprised to see him there and asks him why he isn't with the Avengers to which he replies by telling her that he's planning a little house party and she tells him that she's leaving for Washington in two minutes and asks him not to make a mess before grabbing some documents and leaving. Meanwhile on the Helicarrier, the Avengers argue about how to cope with the current situation and whether they should believe Red Skull's warning and at the same time Rogers gets a call from Stark who tells him to assemble the team and meet him in New York. Rogers then tells them to get a grip as the world needs them right now and orders them to suit up. As Thanos' warship enters the atmosphere, the world's armies attempt to hold a stand against the army of the Chitauri that is attacking a number of major cities around the world, including Paris, London, Shanghai and New York. On the Helicarrier, Nick Fury helps the now conscious Banner to a helicopter and tells him that his team needs him to which Banner replies by saying that what they need is the Hulk. When the Avengers arrive in New York using the Quinjet, The Chitauri place a device on a rooftop and place the Gem on top of it, which then sends a beam of energy into the sky, creating an energy dome around Long Island to cut it off from the rest of the world. Before Captain America can give out their orders, the heroes split up to fight their own battles against the Chitauri with Thor going straight to face Thanos, who places him under his mind control without having to put up a fight. With each of the Avengers scattered around the city, Stark orders JARVIS to add the finishing touches on the device, whilst he decides to suits-up into his new Mark 48 armor to help his fellow teammates in battle. The helicopter carrying Fury and Banner arrives over the dome and Banner questions Fury's plan and whether he'll even be able to transform, Fury then reminds him that his team needs him and tells him not to worry about not transforming. Before Banner has a chance to jump out of the helicopter, Fury shoots him in the chest, knowing that it won't kill him, this causes Banner to turn into the Hulk and break though the surface of the dome and hit a number of building before landing on a street, where he is attacked by Thor, who he frees from Thanos' control after delivering a hard enough blow to the head. They are then found by Black Widow and Captain America, who calls the rest of the team to their location. When the Avengers assemble, Rogers tells them that it's not about them, it's about saving the world and maybe even the universe and says that they need to work together this one last time and then they can go their separate ways if they don't want to be part of this team anymore. Iron Man is then contacted by James Rhodes, who asks him how he's doing and Iron Man tells him that he's having a little house party, Rhodes then questions his definition of little and tells him that he's going to order an attack on Thanos' warship but to do so they need to take out the energy dome surrounding it. Iron Man then flies to his workshop to retrieve the device. Meanwhile, Thanos jumps from his ship onto a street, where he is met by the Avengers. The Avengers (Captain America, Iron Man, who has now returned with the device, Thor, the Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Falcon and Wasp) circle around Thanos and each engage in a duel with the mad titan. After Thanos wrestles and defeats the Hulk, he is confronted by Rogers, and after also defeating him in a duel, orders him to kneel to which Rogers replies by sarcastically saying if he had a nickel for every time someone told him to do that. Thanos is then about to execute Rogers, when he is attacked by Iron Man from behind, which allows Rogers to jump through the beam of energy, grab the Infinity Gem and throw it over to Stark who places it in the device, paralyzing all of the Chitauri around the world and causing the energy dome to disable. Thanos, now in a fist fight with Iron Man and Thor who attempts to hit him with Mjolnir, but is frozen in the air, is cornered and teleports onto his warship in the last second. Rhodes then orders the attack on Thanos' ship, which causes it to fall apart, killing Thanos. Falcon then comes up to his teammates and questions the future of the Avengers, but he is interrupted by Captain America who tells him that this team is staying together and tells all of them that they are and always will be Avengers. Following the battle, news reports from all around the world show the people of the Earth once again praising the Avengers as well as the President thanking the Avengers at a press conference in front of the White House and wishing that he could thank them in person but tells the crowd that they aren't able to be here right now. A member of the press questions their location and the President tells him that hopefully they're busy. At the Helicarrier, the Avengers watch a news report of a bank robbery by a team of super villains and Fury tells them they're up. The Avengers then suit-up and walk through the cargo deck, to the Quinjet, in anticipation for their next mission. In a post-credits scene, in Stark's workshop, the Ultron-9 armor actives and it's eyes light up blue. The AI then notes that this world is imperfect and therefore must be fixed. 'Production' October 2011, producer Kevin Fiege said during the New York Comic-Con, "Iron Man 3 will be the first of what we sort of refer to as phase two of this saga that will culminate, God willing, in Avengers 2". In March 2012, Joss Whedon stated that he would want a sequel to be "smaller. More personal. More painful. By being the next thing that should happen to these characters, and not just a rehash of what seemed to work the first time. By having a theme that is completely fresh and organic to itself." At the premiere of The Avengers, Feige said they have an option for Whedon to direct The Avengers 2 when and if the time comes. In May 2012, after the successful release of The Avengers, Disney CEO Bob Iger announced a sequel was in development. At the 2012 San Diego Comic-Con International, Joss Whedon said he was undecided about Avengers 2, stating, "I have not come to a decision on directing Avengers 2. I am having too much fun with this [Firefly reunion] now". However, in August 2012, Iger announced that Whedon will return to write and direct The Avengers 2 and develop a Marvel TV show for ABC. Later in the same month, Disney set a May 1, 2015, release date. Filming began on March 12, 2014, in New Mexico. In early April, filming commenced in Rio, Brazil. On December 8, the film's title was announced as The Avengers: The Thanos Quest. 'Sequel' In May 2016, Kevin Fiege and Joss Whedon have confirmed that the next Iron Man movie will be the continuation of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the opening act of phase 3. Later that month, Whedon said that "if i was to make a sequel, it would be something totally fresh and not show traces of previous films". About the case of adding new characters to the team, Fiege said that "they where very pleased with the way things turned out with the fresh blood (Falcon and Wasp) and that at least two new characters would be introduced". In July 2016, Robert Downey, Jr. said that he had signed a new deal with Marvel, but would not reveal the full circumstances of the agreement. In his latest interview, Downey, Jr. confirmed that his new contract includes Iron Man 4 ''and ''The Avengers 3. 'MCU (Marvel Cinematic Universe)' 'Ownership' ''Marvel's The Avengers: The Thanos Quest ''was created by and belongs to ''TheUltimateAvenger, ''PLEASE DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT PERMISSION, THANK YOU!! ;) Category:Marvel